


help me to unravel

by androgenius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Felix, Catboys & Catgirls, Dogboys & Doggirls, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Control, M/M, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgenius/pseuds/androgenius
Summary: Sometimes, Dimitri needs to destress. Leave it to Felix to know just how to help him clear his head.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	help me to unravel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dimilix NSFW Bingo, featuring the prompts loss of control, non-human, edging, and felix's feet!
> 
> Additionally, the amazing [@puppysicle](https://twitter.com/puppysicle) was inspired to draw (NSFW!) [art](https://twitter.com/kittisicle/status/1296515994429448192?s=20) to go with this fic!! Go give her all the love!!

Felix has lost track of how long he's been attempting to finish his economics homework to no avail.

That's a lie. A glance at the clock tells him that it's been a little over two hours of almost no progress.

It would be so much easier if he didn't have the presence of a _constant distraction_ nipping at his heels, Felix letting out a harsh breath as he turns in his seat, his tail flicking irritably against the legs of his chair.

"Dimitri."

The whining stops almost immediately, but it does little to make him look any less pathetic, his ears tucked back against his head.

"You're being a nuisance."

Well, at least he has the decency to look ashamed, Felix turning back to his homework with a sigh.

Another whimper follows almost immediately after, the sound bordering on grating.

"Dimitri!" he snaps, turning to glare at him, pathetically curled up on the ground and paws over his eyes. As if not being able to see the reproachful glare on Felix's face would absolve him of its judgment.

"What do I need to do with you so you'll behave? Are you just so desperate to come that you'll risk me punishing you?"

A glance down confirms his suspicions. Dimitri is getting hard for him already, Felix left to wonder just how long he's been in this predicament.

Dimitri shakes his head.

"No?" He wishes he were less disappointed by that. Well, he supposes that can wait. Alongside his homework, evidently, Felix glancing back at it to catch sight of the clock. "Oh. Your dinner."

It makes an unfortunate amount of sense that Felix can't even fault him for, as annoying as it may be. Letting out a long-aggrieved sigh, he rolls his chair back from the desk and heads for the kitchen, Dimitri following close on his heels.

"Hungry? You better be, considering how much your whining disturbed my attempts at working."

The hung head that greets him is a surprisingly unwelcome sight, Felix scoffing as he sets a bowl of leftover fried rice into the microwave.

"Raise your head already. I don't need you tucking your tail between your legs for _being hungry_." Allowing himself to lean back against the counter, he sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What am I going to do with you, huh? Hopeless mutt."

 _That_ certainly seems to get Dimitri's attention. There's no hesitation as he makes his way over to Felix, wraps his limbs around one of his legs, and starts to hump him.

Of course.

"You want to fuck, is that it?"

He's met by a bark, Felix's eyes narrowing as he steps back, away from Dimitri's desperate humping. 

"Only good boys get to fuck, Dimitri."

Dimitri whines. "But--"

Reaching down to grab hold of his hair, Felix hoists him up onto his knees, leaning in to glower at him. "You're a dog. You know what dogs can't do?"

"Talk?"

Felix stares at him, Dimitri instinctively tucking his ears back.

"What did we _just_ establish?"

This time, his reprimand is met with nothing more than a whimper, Felix pressing the button to stop the microwave. "Bring me the paper, Dimitri."

If he thought his whimpering was insufferable before, he's met with a veritable cacophony in response, Felix leveling him with a glower. "Did I stutter? Bring it to me."

Dimitri tucks his tail between his legs as if on demand, scuttling off to take the plastic-wrapped newspaper between his teeth before making his way back. It's dropped before Felix without question, Dimitri's head bowed in shame as Felix picks it up again to unwrap.

"Got your slobber over it, too," he says, sighing as he discards the plastic and rolls up the newspaper, tight. "Present."

Dimitri offers one last-ditch attempt at trying to sway Felix with his puppy dog eyes before turning back around as commanded, lowering his chest down to his paws, and pushing his ass up.

"Good boy."

The first smack from the paper earns him a whimper, but as Felix keeps assaulting the rapidly reddening flesh, they turn into yelps instead. 

He stops after ten, running his palm over the skin with some satisfaction as he finds it warm to the touch.

"Just look at your cock," he says, Felix letting out an appreciative hum. Running his hand down from his ass to his balls and finally to his hard and dripping length, he wraps his hand around it only to be met with another whimper. "Did you like that? Naughty pup." 

Dimitri whines, his hips jolting forward in an attempt to beg for more from his hand. 

"You want your reward so soon after your punishment?" Drawing it away finds him met with several more whimpers, Dimitri looking up at him, pitiful. "Roll over."

There's no question, no hesitation from him, Dimitri quick to comply, paws folded over his wrists. His cock lies flat, red hot against his abdomen, practically swollen with need, Felix staring down at him with undisguised greed. 

"Good dog," Felix mutters, licking his lips as he allows his foot to just graze the length of him, the action drawing a pained, impatient whimper from Dimitri even as his tail continues wagging. "Such a good dog… you must have been so horny, waiting for me to finish with my work." His foot continues to tease, running up and down his length.

"Oh," Felix continues, his gaze flickering from his cock to his face even as he feels his own tail quiver at the sight, "but you didn't let me finish, did you? You kept whining." 

His toes part against his shaft, Felix sliding his foot up his length as his own cock presses against the front of his pants.

"Do you think you deserve for me to make you come right now, Dimitri?"

Dimitri nods, suddenly frantic. 

"Really?" The foot stills atop his cock, Felix promptly met with a whimper. "Because I think that you haven't earned it yet."

The look of simultaneous guilt, shame, and disappointment that comes over Dimitri's features has him almost feeling bad for denying him-- but only almost, Felix tutting as he shakes his head. "I know you can earn it, Dimitri. Can you be a good boy for me?"

Taking his foot off of him, Felix watches as Dimitri scrambles onto his knees to paw at the front of his crotch, begging for access to his rather obvious erection as his own juts out proudly, leaking precome onto the floor. 

"Dimitri," he hisses, his cock throbbing traitorously beneath its fabric confines. "Were you whining because you wanted food? Or because you wanted cock?

Dimitri's pathetic whining as he paws at his crotch once more is answer enough, Felix grabbing hold of his collar to pull him off of him. 

"No. First, you need to eat your dinner."

The microwave is turned back on, Felix grabbing a bowl for himself and a plate for Dimitri. Easier to eat from off the floor, delightfully long though his tongue may be. 

Not that Dimitri can just let him serve them both in peace, his paws wrapping around his leg once more to keep humping it, his red and swollen cock brushing up against him.

"Dimitri," he grinds out, pulling their food out of the microwave to distribute. "I don't want to have to punish you again. You keep acting this shamelessly naughty and I'll muzzle you."

That has the desired effect, Felix watching him withdraw, ears drooping and head bowed.

"That's better. Now can you please behave? At least as long as we're eating?"

The whine that follows is one Felix decides to presume to be assent, letting out a sigh as he sets the plate before him. "Eat."

Silence-- interrupted only by the sounds of Dimitri's messy eating-- reigns, Felix left to wonder why he didn't come to this solution sooner. Then again, he's always enjoyed indulging him, enjoyed seeing just how much Dimitri seems to want him.

"Messy," Felix hears himself say, a smile edging its way into his voice as Dimitri looks up at him, his tail wagging delightfully. "I assume that means you're ready for dessert?"

His tail's wagging only seems to speed up at that, Dimitri's gaze falling to Felix's crotch. Watching his cock twitch back to life between his legs is almost enough to make Felix wish he could throw their routine out the window, but-- he's soft enough on him already. He has to put his foot down at least in some ways, however minimal.

"You know what that means, right? If you want to earn your dessert?"

His tail starts wagging before Felix finishes speaking, already bounding off to the bathroom without bothering to answer him. 

This routine of theirs is well-practiced by now, Felix unsurprised to find Dimitri on all fours in the tub by the time he comes in to turn on the water. Switching to the showerhead, he starts on his face, still dirtied from his dinner earlier, slowly working his way on from there. "You're being a suspiciously good boy… I don't suppose that would have anything to do with the dessert waiting for you?"

Felix watches at the way Dimitri's cock twitches at his words, his own tail flicking in excitement at the prospect. "You want to fuck me that badly? Or just want to suck my cock?"

The bark that leaves him is one that Felix can only take for greed, smiling despite himself. "You know you're not supposed to bark inside the house," he says, another smile coming over his features as he starts to wash Dimitri down. "Messy and naughty tonight… and I still haven't punished you for being a nuisance earlier."

Contrary to his words, Felix's hand wraps eagerly around his cock to stroke, the base of it swelling at the slightest touch. "You're lucky I put up with how insatiable you are," he mutters even as he feels his own length press up against the front of his pants just as insistently as before. 

This time, he can't blame him for the whine that leaves him, Felix washing down the inside of his thighs before turning the focus of the spray of water higher. It doesn't linger long-- not the way that his strokes do, eager to relieve both of them of their impatience. 

The showerhead ends up forgotten, temporarily discarded as Felix turns the water off, his hand wholly preoccupied with Dimitri's pleasure for the time being. Even Dimitri seems to notice how his focus has shifted, his legs parting further as he lets out a sharp pant. 

"I hope you appreciate what a good owner you have. Not everyone would do this for their dog, Dimitri." His hand runs up as Dimitri whimpers again, Felix wrapping his hand around his knot to squeeze. "Just look at you. I'm not even sure how you'll wait to put your knot in me at this rate."

Dimitri's hips buck forward on instinct as he moans, and Felix can't blame him, his own cock hard as it strains against the seams of the fabric holding it back-- and even then, just barely. 

"Fuck," he mutters. "Has your cock been in its sheath at all tonight? Or have you just been wanting me all evening?"

He knows Dimitri is too far gone by now, lost in the feeling of the pressure around his knot, the friction offered by Felix's hand around the rest of him. Not that Felix can blame him, watching Dimitri's every reaction with a level of greed downright unbecoming of him. 

"Can't wait to see you take my cock in your mouth-- can't wait for you to fuck your knot into me--"

"A-ah, _Felix,_ " Dimitri gasps, groaning as he spills himself all over the bathtub floor only to be washed down the drain. 

Silence descends, Dimitri's tail slowly drooping down as he bows his head. 

"What did you just say?" 

Dimitri whimpers.

"Because I don't think I gave you permission to speak."

Letting out a harsh breath, Felix chuckles, the sound dark as he shuts off the water and moves to stand. "I think we both know what that means. Come on, out."

He doesn't wait for Dimitri to leave the tub or shake himself off, just goes to grab his muzzle from their bedroom. 

"I've been too lenient on you tonight, mm?" Turning to look at Dimitri, still damp from his bath, Felix clicks his tongue. "And I was going to let you get away with how naughty you were earlier, too. All right, present."

Dimitri obediently leans his face forward, the straps of the muzzle easily fastened around his head. 

"Sit," Felix orders, his cock painfully hard in his pants-- not that Dimitri looks to be doing much better. Still, he manages to fasten his leash onto his collar, holding onto it with one hand as the other moves to undo the front closure of his pants. 

Dimitri's already whimpering, and he hasn't even sat down yet. 

Letting out a soft breath of a laugh at the knowledge of just how much Dimitri seems to want him, Felix pushes his pants and his underwear down just far enough for his cock to jump free, painfully hard. 

"Horny mutt," he mutters, his hand wrapping around his cock with a groan. "Do you like that? Just having to watch when it could be your mouth on my cock right now?"

Once more, his cock twitches, precome leaking from the tip of it to draw Felix's gaze to it, bordering on hungry. 

"Because it sure looks like you like it." Tugging him closer by the leash, Felix groans, his foot seeking out Dimitri's erection all over again. He's almost tender with his touch there-- once more, his toes part around his girth, caressing his length in time with his own strokes of his cock. "You just came, and you already want to go again." 

It's less question and less accusation than it is simple fact-- Dimitri has always been hopeless, ready to keep fucking him moments after having just come inside him. 

"Insatiable," Felix mutters, groaning as he allows his head to fall back, his hand speeding up around his cock.

Increasing the pressure of his foot pulls another whimper out of Dimitri, his hips bucking forward as he whines. 

"Pathetic," he gasps, his own hips jutting up to beg for more from his hand. "I'm already close, Dimitri. You know what that means, don't you?"

The answering moan is response enough, Felix grinning despite himself.

"It would be a shame if you didn't get to suck my cock just because you've been naughty… if I take the muzzle off, can you promise to be a good boy?"

Dimitri nods frantically enough that Felix momentarily worries that he'll end up with whiplash, but reaches forward nevertheless to undo the straps behind his head.

Past experience has been a good teacher to him, and Felix knows what to expect the second the muzzle is discarded, not surprised when Dimitri rushes forward and takes his cock into his mouth, sinking down until he can take him into his throat with a groan. 

"Fuck," Felix whispers, his head falling back all over again, fingers digging into the arms of his chair. His foot doesn't stop moving atop his cock, but it's distracted at best. If he wasn't so determined to hold out, he'd have come the second Dimitri's lips had wrapped around his length, but as it is, he's doing everything in his power to not come yet. Not yet. 

"Fuck, Dimitri--"

Dimitri pulls off of him just slightly, groaning around his length before sinking back down and starting on a brutal pace with the motion, eager to draw Felix's orgasm from him. 

And he does: Felix is helpless to his release in the face of Dimitri's tongue and his mouth and his throat, seemingly almost desperate to welcome him into it. Spending down his throat, Felix gasps, his fingers tightening in his hair. 

"Fuck," he pants again, his foot pressing down on Dimitri's erection once more. Pulling off of him with a whine, Dimitri's hips stutter forward, his eyes big and pleading. "You want to come?"

Dimitri's nod is interrupted by Felix taking his foot off of him, one replaced by two as they wrap around either side of him, stroking up and down. "A-ah--"

"Don't say anything," Felix mutters, his gaze fixed on his cock. "And don't come, either."

Felix is met with a whimper once more as he shakes his head. "You come, and that's all we're doing tonight."

Dimitri's eyes flutter closed at his words, nails digging into the carpet as he fights the urge to come. Not that he can blame him-- Felix still wants to get fucked tonight, too, his cock slowly twitching back to life at the sight before him. 

Dimitri is lovely to behold like this, cheeks flushed and lips parted in a silent gasp as he tries not to rut up into the caress of Felix's feet. Every time his orgasm seems close, Felix slows his pace, gaze flickering back and forth between his face and his cock. 

"Don't come," he mutters, swallowing hard. "You've already spilled enough of it down the drain." 

Another moan follows, Felix's feet slowing again before coming to a complete stop only to be followed by a series of sharp whimpers. "Horny mutt. Are you telling me you'd rather come like this instead of in my ass?"

Watching Dimitri's cock twitch and his eyes go wide is almost enough to bring a smile to his face, Felix getting up to tug on the leash. "Come on, be a good boy and get me ready."

Dimitri doesn't have to be told twice: As soon as Felix gets on the bed, Dimitri all but leaps on him to mount him, only barely restraining himself from thrusting into him right away. 

"Good boy," Felix gasps, shuddering as Dimitri draws back and starts lapping at his entrance as if dying of thirst for him.

This time, he really does feel his cock twitch back to attention, Felix slowly spreading his legs as he shudders. "Messy," he mutters, but there's no censure in it, fingers fisting into the blanket under him as Dimitri starts fucking his tongue into him, deep and wet and leaving him gaping. A brief glance beneath him confirms what he already knows to be true-- Dimitri's cock, red and swollen, is practically begging to fuck him by now, precome leaking from the tip as Felix moans. 

Shameless. He supposes he can't fault Dimitri for it, either. 

Absentmindedly kneading at the blanket beneath him with one paw, Felix watches the knot at the base of Dimitri's cock swell all over again in his excitement. 

_Goddess,_ he wants that inside him. 

"If you're about done slobbering all over me, will you hurry up and fuck me already? I don't have all d-- _ah!_ Y _-yes--_ "

With Felix presenting for him already, tail swept off to the side, Dimitri mounts him all too easily, groaning as he thrusts his cock inside of him in one smooth motion. 

"Speak," Felix gasps with the last remaining vestiges of his sanity, his vocal cords left to do little more than moan as Dimitri starts to piston his fat cock in and out of him, his pace brutal. 

"F-Felix, oh-- _Felix--!_ "

He can feel the knot pressing at his entrance, threatening to fill him so perfectly and completely that he already knows he won't be able to last in his wake, his own cock twitching helplessly beneath him. He's about to reach for it, to wrap his hand around it and stroke himself to completion alongside Dimitri's thrusts, but the growl above him interrupts him, Felix shivering as another moan leaves him. 

"No," Dimitri pants, fingers digging into his hip. " _Mine._ "

The commanding tone is almost enough to have him spill himself right then and there, but Dimitri doesn't let that happen, either-- instead, his teeth wrap around Felix's shoulder to hold onto as he shoves his knot the rest of the way inside him, Felix spending with little more than a cry, claws scrambling for purchase on the bed.

The clenching of his ass around Dimitri's knot only seems to highlight the heavy spurts of come pouring into him, the twitching of his cock dizzying. He can barely move-- not that Dimitri would allow him to-- his knot keeping him plugged up just as his body is keeping him in place. 

"D-Dimitri--"

"My body wants to breed you so badly that I'm still coming. Can you feel it?" 

Felix _can_ , but saying as much seems an impossibility. He feels safe and warm and tired, nodding in lieu of being able to offer a more substantial answer.

"You feel so good to me, Felix. Let me fuck you again when my knot recedes enough? We need to ensure my seed takes, after all."

How ridiculous. As if dogboys and catboys could copulate to effectively produce a litter. And yet-- the thought never seems to stop being exciting.

"We'll keep trying," Felix says, smiling despite himself as Dimitri leans down to kiss his cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on twitter [@androugenius](https://twitter.com/androugenius)!
> 
> And don't forget to look at ysab's [amazing art](https://twitter.com/kittisicle/status/1296515994429448192?s=20)!!!


End file.
